Dernier Acte
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: Ça devait être la fin, mais aucun des deux n'avait périt. La colère, la haine, et la frustration les poussera à en venir aux mains. Au diable l'honneur, à la fin de tout, leur corps s'exprimera pour eux. Rhadamanthe X Kanon


Dernier Acte 

Petite fic défouloir, Rhadamanthe x Kanon

***###

-C'en est finit pour toi, KANON ! Greatest c…

Le spectre n'eut pas le temps d lancer son attaque, que déjà le Gémeau s'était jeté sur lui sans aucune hésitation. Il réussit à se glisser dans le dos du Juge pour le maintenir contre lui. A cet instant, la voix paniquée du blond se fit entendre.

-QUE… Que fais-tu ?!

-Je ne mourrais pas seul, Rhadamanthe !

Le cosmos s'enflamma entre les deux hommes, le juge de la wyvern sentait la peur le gagner alors qu'il sentait son corps s'embraser. C'était particulièrement violent.

-Arrête ! Si tu continues, nous mourrons tout les deux !

Ses mots n'atteignaient pas Kanon qui eu un fout rire. Ce son confirmait les doutes du spectre et il était à présent sûr d'une chose... ils allaient mourir

-Terrifiant n'est ce pas ? Dans un instant nous ne serons plus que de la poussière d'étoile. Nous serons détruit par ma Galaxian Explosion, Rhadamanthe !

Ils brûlaient de plus en plus, la terreur s'installa dans le cœur du blond.

-Arrête, Kanon !

-c'est déjà trop tard pour nous deux ! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

La chaleur se fit intense. Elle devenait de plus en plus insupportable, dévorant leur chair et les dernières traces de surplis. Il n'y avait plus que des hurlements alors qu'ils sentaient leur conscience disparaitre. C'était donc la fin ?

###***

Il ne sentait plus rien, tout était noir autour de lui. Alors ça y est, il était mort ? Pouvait-il reposer en paix maintenant ? Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas en paix, quelque chose n'allait pas. Une douleur soudaine, comme une morsure, le tira de son sommeil. Puis une seconde, une troisième, une dizaine. Une véritable pluie de douleur l'enveloppa, alors qu'il se relevait du sol où il était allongé.

Son surplis était en morceau, jonchant le sol, mais il avait fait son œuvre. Rhadamanthe était vivant, bien qu'il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une douleur vive et persistante. D'un geste lent, il repoussa les pierres et les morceaux d'armure qui l'encombraient. C'était à peine s'il ne sifflait pas de douleur à chaque mouvement.

Il se releva difficilement avant de tenter de s'avancer vers Giudecca. Peut être pouvait il encore faire quelque chose ? Apres seulement quelques pas, il sentit le Cosmos de son maître ainsi que celui d'Athéna et ses chevaliers sacrés à Elysion. Ils étaient là ou il ne pouvait pas les atteindre… La guerre est sur le point de se terminer et le juge ressentit une terrible frustration. Il n'y avait plus personne entre Hades et leurs ennemis, plus aucune protection. Rhadamanthe avait échoué.

Son regard tomba alors sur une longue chevelure bleue s'éparpillant sur le sol, entourée de pierre et de morceaux de surplis. Le blond retroussa son nez quand il la reconnue. Kanon était probablement mort mais la curiosité du spectre le poussa à s'approcher.

Du bout du pied, il poussa le chevalier sur le dos pour voir si la mort l'avait emportée. Sa poitrine se leva lentement, indiquant une faible respiration. Il vivait. Le juge fulminait. Ce chien d'Athéna était toujours en vie ! Comment pouvait-il l'être alors que lui était dans un tel état malgré la présence de son surplis ? Il était furieux ! Il sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

Rhadamanthe cessa de respirer un court instant, incapable d'appeler son Cosmos. Sa fureur l'empêcha de penser logiquement. Il voulait faire mal, il voulait voir le sang couler.

Il empoigna le Gémeau par le col, abattant violemment son poing sur sa joue. Le choc réveilla immédiatement le chevalier, qui cracha du sang suite au coup. Kanon eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'un autre coup s'écrasa sur son visage, lui déchirant la lèvre alors qu'il reprenait a peine conscience.

Mu par un instinct primaire, il trouva la force nécessaire, dans son corps brisé, pour donner un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre du juge. Celui-ci lâcha prise et recula, Kanon en profita pour réussir à se mettre sur ses jambes. Renonçant à faire appel à son Cosmos, il se précipita sur le juge, le taclant violement au sol.

Ça ressemblait plus à une bagarre de rue qu'à un combat entre deux valeureux guerriers. Leurs corps roulaient l'un sur l'autre, cherchant à coincer l'adversaire. Il y eu des échanges de morsures, de griffures, de coups de genou et de coups de poings. Au diable l'honneur, c'était la colère qui parlait. Rhadamanthe finit par coincer Kanon sous lui, mettant tout son poids sur ses hanches et lui assena plusieurs coups de poings irréguliers.

Le Gémeau ne se laissa pas faire et réussit à lui coller un violent coup de genou dans le dos. Le choc fut tel qu'il paralysa la Wyvern, permettant au chevalier de retourner la situation. Cette fois Kanon était à califourchon sur le juge, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, il respirait de manière saccadée, comme s'il était enragé. Il passa ses mains autour de son cou, commençant à appuyer sur la gorge du blond. Il serra de plus en plus, comprimant sa trachée entre ses longs doigts.

Les yeux du spectre s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se débattait vigoureusement pour trouver son souffle. Mais Kanon ne lâchait pas, la colère l'empêchant de desserrer sa prise. Il voulait en finir, que tout s'arrête. Dans un dernier effort, sentant la vie le quitter, le blond se saisis d'un morceau de surplis suffisamment pointu, qui trainait sur le sol, pour tenter de poignarder le Gémeau.

Kanon serra encore plus fort, en voyant la pointe, comme au ralentit, venir vers son cœur. Si la Vouivre perçait la peau, il le tuerait sur le coup, il fallait qu'il l'en empêche. Kanon ne voulait pas mourir. Il lâcha sa prise sur la gorge du spectre et se saisit de la pièce de métal sombre, basculant son poids sur le bassin du blond. Rhadamanthe toussait douloureusement en reprenant son souffle. L'ancien Marina jeta l'arme au loin et fixa le juge sous lui. Le spectre arborait un grand sourire satisfait, après tout, il lui avait fait lâcher prise. La colère du serviteur d'Hades s'était calmée. Kanon serra les poings.

\- Si tu crois que ta fourberie va m'arrêter une seconde fois tu…

Sa phrase se perdit au bord de ses lèvres, quand il sentit une bosse sous son postérieur. Il grimaça et fit à nouveau tomber son poing sur le visage du blond qui, cette fois, ne perdait plus son sourire. Cependant, le comportement de Kanon avait changé après cette découverte.

-Tu me répugnes tellement …

Il avait la tête haute, un regard hautain. Il prit appuie sur la jambe et le torse du Juge, avant de faire très lentement onduler ses fesses, sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du blond. Celui-ci bloqua sa respiration et grogna, ne lâchant pas le Gémeau des yeux.

-Tu crèves d'envie de me baiser hm ? Tu as envie de t'enfoncer en moi, de me déchirer violemment et d'assouvir tes plus bas instincts… écœurante créature…

Le chevalier poussa un peu plus la bosse entre ses fesses, s'arrachant un gémissement. Le Juge ferma les yeux, haletant, tandis que ses hanches se relevaient, intensifiant le contact entre eux. Le spectre fit glisser sa main le long de sa hanche et tenta de tirer sur le tissu de son pantalon pour s'en libérer, mais les mouvements du Saint l'en empêchait. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, la salive au bord des lèvres et fixa son ennemi. Celui-ci avait un regard intense et se léchait les lèvres. Rhadamanthe ne put que remarquer l'érection de son adversaire. Le grec approcha de son visage.

-Alors qu'attends-tu ?

Il vint mordre l'oreille du blond à sang avant de susurrer.

\- Baise-moi !

Ses mots semblèrent donner un second souffle au spectre. Il réussit l'exploit de relever son corps et celui de Kanon, avant de brusquement écraser le grec, contre le mur le plus proche. Sa respiration était saccadée, comme celle d'une bête affamée. Il saisit d'une main le reste de la tunique du Gémeau et la lui arracha sans douceur, fondant sur sa gorge. Il y apposa une morsure, comme une marque possessive. Les mains de Kanon empoignèrent ses cheveux blonds, le maintenant au plus proche de lui.

Impatient, il baissa de lui-même le pantalon du juge d'Hades quand celui-ci déchira le siens. Le Juge passa les mains sous les genoux du plus vieux, qui écarta volontiers les cuisses pour lui. Rhadamanthe avait fait le tour de force de supporter leur deux corps, laissant à Kanon, la liberté de venir s'empaler de lui-même, sur la virilité dressée contre lui. Il n'enfonça que la moitié de son membre, que déjà la douleur lui vrillait l'intérieur. Il se mordit les lèvres, en s'agrippant au blond, pour se laisser le temps de s'habituer. Le bras de Rhadamanthe ne lui laissa pas ce luxe. Il s'enroula autour de ses hanches et le tira vers le bas, forçant le passage de son corps.

-AH ! AAAH !...

Kanon lança la tête en arrière, le souffle coupé. La douleur était si intense, qu'il aurait pu perdre connaissance. Un coup de rein inattendu, lui rappela sa position et il posa la tête sur l'épaule du Juge pour étouffer ses cris. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent, se plaquèrent autour de ses hanches, pour se maintenir. Cependant cela réduisait la liberté du Juge, qui finit par faire glisser Kanon le long du mur, jusqu'au sol.

-Gh… hm ?... hmmm…

Gagnant un appui, Kanon écarta à nouveau les jambes, pour mieux accueillir la violence du blond, qui lui donnait autant de douleur que de plaisir... Le désir entre eux était bestial et primaire. C'était la frustration, qui s'échappait dans leurs râles. Les claquements de peau s'accéléraient et les mains du Gémeau creusaient des sillons de sang, dans le dos du spectre, qui semblait en pleine frénésie.

Le blond eut envie de plus. Il retourna Kanon à quatre pattes. D'une main, il saisit la chevelure et s'enfonça à nouveau dans ses chaires meurtries. Cette fois Kanon ne retint plus sa voix.

-GhAAAHH ! AH ! AAAhhh… hn… AAHH !

Il souffrait, mais prenait un pied d'enfer, comme si toute sa frustration, tout son être, hurlait.

Soudain, il y eu un bruit sourd, provenant des profondeurs. Les deux hommes cessèrent tout geste en levant la tête. Le cosmos d'Hades avait disparu, celui d'Athéna était partit. La guerre était finit et avec elle, la frustration sembla disparaître.

Autour d'eux, le sol se mit à trembler. On voyait au loin, les palais des Juges s'écrouler. Sans Hades, les Enfers allaient s'effondrer. Ils le savaient tous les deux, ils n'auraient pas le temps pour s'enfuir. Ils se trouvaient loin de toute issue.

Kanon reprit son souffle, regardant le juge qui baissait les yeux sur lui. Il n'y eu pas de mot. Les deux hommes eurent l'impression de se voir pour la première fois. Ils n'étaient plus ennemis. Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Ils n'étaient que Kanon, et Rhadamanthe.

Le blond sembla se détendre, son visage laissant apparaitre un mince sourire. Il passa tendrement sa main sur la joue de son adversaire. Son regard n'avait plus rien de violent. Il approcha de ses lèvres, lentement, lui laissant le choix de se dégager s'il le souhaitait. Kanon n'hésita pas et releva le haut de son corps pour supprimer la distance entre eux et recevoir ce baiser. Il était doux, dénué de rage et juste emprunt d'un sentiment inattendu. Sa main se glissa dans les cheveux blonds pour approfondir ce contact nouveau. A ce moment, il n'y avait plus de haine entre eux.

Le désir s'enflamma à nouveau. Il n'était plus dicté par l'instinct, mais par une envie désespérée. Un sentiment nouveau, magnifique, qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir goûter pour longtemps, se sachant condamnés.

Rhadamanthe changea la position, allongeant Kanon sur le sol, sans le quitter du regard et s'installa entre ses jambes. Sa main chaude lui caressa les côtes et passa entre ses jambes. Le Gémeau n'avait nul besoin d'être préparé, mais cette main vint se saisir de son sexe et le massa langoureusement. Il ne s'agissait plus d'évacuer la frustration par la douleur, il s'agissait de plaisir uniquement. Kanon sentit à nouveau une présence imposante s'enfoncer doucement en lui. Il ferma les yeux, ressentant l'ivresse de leurs ébats et sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

-hmmm…

Celle de Rhadamanthe, ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exprimer le moindre son. Cette fois, Kanon ferma les yeux et glissa ses mains derrière la tête du Juge. Son corps l'accueillit complètement, sans douleur et la première vague de chaleur le fit frissonner. Le blond s'immergea entièrement dans ses nouvelles sensations et commença à le posséder, lentement, tendrement. Les hanches de Kanon accompagnaient son mouvement en ondulant contre lui. Leur danse continuait alors que le monde s'écroulait autour d'eux.

Leurs doigts s'enlaçaient. Leurs corps s'épousaient à perfection. Le plaisir était insupportable.

Le grec se sentit se tendre et se perdre, quand Rhadamanthe accéléra dans un dernier élan de force. Il sentit une chaleur nouvelle se répandre en lui, quand le Juge céda à l'exaltation. Ce puissant orgasme, les faucha dans un dernier râle.

Ils étaient épuisés, écroulés l'un sur l'autre. Le monde brûlait autour d'eux. Kanon passait le bout des doigts dans le dos de la Wyvern, dans une douce caresse, le poussant à fermer les yeux en l'enlaçant. C'était leurs derniers instants et ils les passaient dans un silence confortable, attendant leur funeste destin.

Kanon pencha la tête et déposa un baiser sur le front du Juge, qui s'était endormis.

-Nous nous retrouverons… dans une autre existence… dans une autre vie… j'espère que cette fois… nous ne serons pas ennemi…

Il serra l'homme dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces, quand le souffle brûlant de l'explosion les dévora en un instant.

L'enfer n'était plus. 

####fin 


End file.
